


A los hermanos mayores siempre les toca hacer todo el trabajo

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Uchiha Itachi, crazy fans, mention of Sakura and Sai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: Itachi no es capaz de resistirse a los ojos de Sasuke. Mucho menos si está metido en un lío del que no sabe salir solo.





	A los hermanos mayores siempre les toca hacer todo el trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía la tarde libre. Hacía siglos que no tenía tiempo de escribir nada. Ha salido esto. Pido disculpas de antemano.

Los ojos de Itachi se desviaron hacia el móvil que, con la vibración, danzaba con torpeza sobre la mesa. Reprimió un suspiro. Y su mirada volvió a centrarse en la imagen de su hermano que yacía desolado sobre el sofá.

 

—Sasuke.

 

Sasuke gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta. Sasuke estaba teniendo una ridícula e infantil pataleta e Itachi no podía negarse que los recuerdos que la actitud malcriada de Sasuke y el adorable puchero que estaba seguro lucía en sus labios despertaban le llenaban el pecho de la más agradable calidez.

 

—Deberías contestar —amonestó.

 

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se incorporó sobre un codo, alejando la manta de un tirón. Y ahí estaba ese adorable puchero. Itachi se cubrió la boca con una mano para reprimir la sonrisa y carraspeó.

 

—¿¡Quién es?! —espetó Sasuke, molesto.

 

E Itachi no pudo, esta vez, reprimir la sonrisa de burla.

 

—Oh, Sasuke, ya sabes quién es.

 

Sasuke arrugó las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior. La batalla de emociones en su interior reflejada en su rostro con todo detalle. Enfado, culpa, preocupación, molestia. Sus labios se movieron con un suave temblor y su mirada se perdió en las aguas del parquet.

 

—No me apetece hablar con él ahora —murmuró.

 

E Itachi no reprimió el suspiro esta vez.

 

—No dejará de llamar hasta que contestes, hermano. Ya sabes como es.

 

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá y frotó su mejilla contra la tela. Adorable.

 

—… lo sé —murmuró.

 

Itachi sonrió, pequeño, a escondidas de Sasuke.

 

—¿Sabe que estás aquí por lo menos?

 

Las cejas de Sasuke arrugándose con la angustia.

 

—Entonces tienes que contestar pronto. O en unas horas tendremos a la policía llamando al timbre para preguntarme qué ropa llevabas la última vez que te vi.

 

Sasuke soltó un quejido y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá.

 

—¡¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan-- tan-

 

Sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.

 

—Se preocupa por ti.

 

Silencio. Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo.

 

—Supongo —murmuró al fin—. Sí —aceptó, reticente—. Sí. Supongo que sí.

 

El móvil comenzó su danza sobre la mesa, por enésima vez. Itachi se puso en pie y se lo acercó a Sasuke.

 

—Cógelo.

 

El puchero en boca de Sasuke, de nuevo.

 

—¿Contesta tú...? —imploró, esperanzado.

 

Pero Itachi negó con vehemencia, su mano aún extendida hacia Sasuke.

 

—¿Por favor? —intentó, de nuevo; su mirada llena de súplica, sus ojos brillantes, grandes—. De verdad no quiero hablar con él ahora.

 

Itachi negó una vez más. Y Sasuke suspiró molesto, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá. El adorable puchero en su boca de nuevo, sus cejas fruncidas. Sus dedos aceptaron reticentes el dispositivo que aún vibraba y brillaba con la intensidad del nombre de Naruto en letras mayúsculas.

 

Sasuke suspiró y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó.

 

Itachi se mordió el interior del labio inferior para reprimir la carcajada. _¿Qué quieres?_ oh, Sasuke… ¡cómo si no supiese lo que Naruto quería!

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos, visiblemente cansado, mientras aguantaba el vendaval de palabras y de energía que le atacaba desde el otro lado de la línea. E Itachi se apiadó de él. Rodeó el sofá y se sentó junto a Sasuke. Y cuando los ojos de Sasuke se alzaron, mirándole como un corderito a punto de ser degollado, no pudo reprimir la ternura. Colocó un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y acarició el cabello suave y revuelto de Sasuke con los dedos; regozijándose, en silencio, en el hecho de que la cabeza de Sasuke parecía buscar el contacto con desesperación.

 

—Estoy con Itachi —gruñó Sasuke, pasados un largo par de minutos, cuando encontró una brecha en la desesperación de Naruto para interrumpir.

 

Itachi enterró los dedos con más ahínco, hasta que Sasuke inclinó el cuello hacia adelante y pudo masajear su delicada nuca tratando de aliviar la tensión. Sasuke se inclinó más cerca, hasta que su coronilla descansó contra el hombro de Itachi.

 

—Siento haberte preocupado, Naruto —murmuró, las puntas de sus orejas de color carmesí—. Estoy bien —un silencio—. Sí —pausa—. Ya —pausa—. _Lo sé_.

 

La cabeza de Sasuke presionando con fuerza contra él. Itachi se permitió sonreír. Y enterró la mano entera entre mechones de color negro.

 

—Te veo mañana —gruñó, claramente molesto con lo que fuese que había dicho Naruto—. En el ensayo, _idiota_. Adiós.

 

Y, con los hombros cargados de tensión, colgó. Así, sin más. Pero Itachi no se inmutó. Con Naruto las cosas siempre eran así. Aquella masa de energía inagotable lograba sacar lo mejor de Sasuke, y también lo peor.

 

—No le soporto —se quejó Sasuke.

 

E Itachi rió.

 

—Ambos sabemos que no estás siendo sincero.

 

Y Sasuke se incorporó con brusquedad, apartando su mano de un golpe. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo el ceño fruncido de Sasuke no terminaba de encajar con la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

 

Itachi se aserenó.

 

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo. Y cuanto más tardes peor se lo tomará.

 

Sasuke bajó las piernas del sofá y se apoyó contra el respaldo.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Te estás complicando las cosas más de lo necesario.

 

Sasuke subió un pie al sofá y dobló la rodilla para inclinarse sobre ella y usarla de apoyo.

 

—Estoy intentando resolver este lío sin que él tenga que saber nunca que esto sucedió. No es tan _fácil_ —se quejó.

 

Pequeños idiotas. Si seguían gestionando las cosas así ese amor les llevaría a ambos a caminar por un camino lleno de espinas.

 

—Sasuke, sigo siendo de la opinión de que tienes que decírselo a la policía.

 

Sasuke torció el cuello, sus ojos enormes y brillantes al encontrarse con los de Itachi. Sasuke estaba asustado e Itachi no le había visto nunca antes así. No cargando ese tipo de miedo. No de aquel modo. Y confiaba en la fortaleza de Sasuke, sabía de lo que Sasuke era capaz. Y sabía por qué tenía miedo. Y, desde luego, no era por sí mismo. Y aquello le llenaba de ternura. De ternura y de firmeza.

 

—Ya te he dicho que no —sentenció—. No es una opción.

 

—Entonces díselo a él.

 

Sasuke desvió la mirada y, aunque Itachi estaba convencido de que había sido involuntario, encogió sus hombros. E Itachi pensó en cómo Naruto lograba siempre ahuyentar los fantasmas y mantener a Sasuke orgulloso y digno, tan seguro de sí mismo, sin esfuerzo alguno. Lamentablemente, en aquella ocasión la solución al problema era más complicada de obtener, porque Sasuke se empeñaba en dejar a Naruto al margen.

 

—No puedo —se quejó, dándose golpecitos en la frente contra la rodilla.

 

— _Deberías_ —insistió, por última vez.

 

—¡Que no, joder! —estalló Sasuke, dejando el móvil sobre la mesilla de té con un sonoro golpe—. ¡Si se lo digo a Naruto se volverá loco y hará alguna estupidez y al final terminará mandándolo todo a la mierda!

 

Las lágrimas amenazaban con terminar escapando de Sasuke e Itachi suspiró buscando serenidad. Sasuke no lloraba a menudo. Y cuando lo hacía el único que lograba recomponerle enseguida era Naruto. Pero Itachi no tenía ese poder. Tenía el poder, sin embargo, de aserenar a Sasuke antes de que la tormenta se desatase.

 

—De acuerdo. Recapitulemos, hermano.

 

Sasuke subió el otro pie al sofá y apoyó un codo sobre las rodillas, su cabeza contra la palma de su propia mano. Con el gesto desordenaba el cabello en su frente, pero aquello no hacía más que ensalzar su belleza.

 

—Crees que tanto si se lo cuentas a Naruto como si se lo cuentas a la policía, de un modo u otro, el nombre de la banda se ensuciaría. Y si el nombre de la banda se ensucia pones en riesgo el sueño de Naruto. ¿Es eso?

 

Sasuke se mordisqueó el labio inferior y desvió la mirada pero no tardó en aceptar.

 

—Sí, más o menos.

 

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

 

—¿Y si contratamos a un detective privado?

 

Sasuke lo meditó unos instantes pero pronto desechó la opción. De nuevo.

 

—Si tenemos mala suerte y ella se da cuenta de que la sigue un detective privado podría hacer alguna estupidez que nos metiese en una situación aún más delicada. Y si por lo que fuese la investigación del detective terminase en manos de la prensa… sería un completo desastre —agonizó.

 

—Eres muy fatalista, Sasuke —reprochó—. Te estoy ofreciendo contratar a un especialista de alto nivel, no al primer detective de tres al cuarto que encuentre en Google.

 

Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Tengo algunos amigos que tienen buenos amigos en la policía. Podríamos pedir una investigación _discreta_ a la élite de la policía. ¿Qué te parece?

 

—No, la policía no —sentenció Sasuke, molesto—. Ya te lo he dicho treinta veces.

 

Sólo dos, Sasuke, sólo dos. Pero daba lo mismo. Cuando a Sasuke se le metía una idea en la cabeza, por absurda que fuese, no había manera de razonar con él.

 

—Puedo contratar a alguien para que hunda la reputación de la mujer, entonces. Probablemente si tiene problemas mayores dejará de tener tiempo para ti.

 

Sasuke le miró de reojo.

 

—No pareces muy convencido.

 

—Bueno, no es mi opción favorita. Pero hay bastantes probabilidades de que funcione.

 

—No quiero probabilidades —gruñó Sasuke—. Necesito arreglar esto definitivamente y con la mayor discreción.

 

Itachi suspiró.

 

—Además, tampoco quiero arruinarle la vida —murmuró, cruzando los brazos en el hueco que quedaba entre su pecho y sus piernas.

 

_Ah, hermanito… ¡eres tan ingenuo!_

 

—Alguien saldrá herido, Sasuke. Mejor ella que tú.

 

—¡Mejor yo que Naruto!

 

Y la exclamación le había salido de dentro por sí sola. Porque las orejas se le tiñeron de rojo y escondió el rostro contra sus rodillas.

 

Sasuke era extremadamente adorable. _Demasiado_.

 

Y ante aquella afirmación Itachi no pudo remediarlo. Tenía que hacer algo—incluso a riesgo de herir los sentimientos de Sasuke.

 

—Hermano.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Lo dejas en mis manos?

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke tenso y alerta al instante.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

Sasuke irguió su cuerpo, reposando contra el respaldo de nuevo. Sus ojos brillantes fijos en los de Itachi.

 

—Si no quieres involucrar ni a Naruto ni a los otros dos, y si no quieres recurrir a profesionales, entonces sólo te quedan dos opciones para evitar que esto se convierta en un escándalo y llegue a manos de la prensa. O bien cedes a sus peticiones y te vendes a ti mismo, o dejas que yo me encargue.

 

Sasuke boqueó, mirándole fijamente, sin palabras.

 

Itachi retiró el brazo del respaldo y acercó la mano hacia Sasuke.

 

—Y no, Sasuke, ni se te ocurra la idea de acceder a ni una sola de sus peticiones. No voy a dejar que seas víctima de chantaje ni mucho menos de una violación.

 

Sus dedos sosteniendo firmes la mejilla de Sasuke. Su piel cálida contra la palma de la mano calentándole el pecho, llenándolo de ternura. Oh, Sasuke, tan fuerte y listo que era… y tan estúpido que se volvía cuando Naruto formaba parte de la ecuación.

 

—Así que sólo te queda la opción de confiar en mí y dejarlo en mis manos.

 

La duda se apoderó de las pupilas de Sasuke. Sus labios temblaron.

 

Pero estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado desesperado, como para ser capaz de resistirse.

 

—¿… qué le harás? —musitó.

 

E Itachi le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Nada que necesites saber, hermano —su pulgar acariciando el labio inferior de Sasuke—. Nada que necesites saber.

 

 

*

 

 

Había salido del trabajo temprano. Era un buen día para comenzar con la estrategia. El primer paso era reconocer el terreno.

 

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Desgraciadamente ya era demasiado tarde, el ensayo de la banda había terminado hacía rato. De hecho lo más probable era que Sasuke ya estuviese en casa. Bien. No importaba. Podía comenzar por allí.

 

Se acercó a la calzada y alzó el brazo. Un taxi paró frente a él enseguida. El brillante maletín y su expresión severa nunca fallaban.

 

Se hizo llevar hasta la estación de tren de Sasuke. Comenzaría desde allí.

 

Nada más bajarse del taxi inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos un instante. El olor del barrio (a café, a panadería, a verde) y el ruido de la gente saliendo de la estación de tren le llenaron de nostalgia. Sasuke había elegido una zona que se parecía mucho más de lo que Sasuke querría reconocer si un día decidía insinuárselo, al lugar en el que vivían de pequeños. Pero… aquello no era importante en aquellos momentos. Debía concentrarse. ¿Qué debía ser lo primero que hacía Sasuke al salir de la estación? Miró a su alrededor. Y enseguida obtuvo respuesta.

 

Se encaminó hacia la franquicia de la cadena de cafeterías con decisión. Examinó el local con atención a través de los cristales. Y, finalmente, entró. Ninguno de los comensales le llamó la atención. Así que pasó a la siguiente fase: se acercó a la barra y observó el menú. Dejó que sus labios se curvasen levemente cuando adivinó qué era lo que Sasuke había pedido.

 

Los ojos de la chica tras la barra se abrieron en sorpresa al verle. Bingo. Sasuke había estado allí antes. Itachi la miró fijamente.

 

—Un batido —fingió pensárselo un segundo— de café —y ella sonrió—. Con leche de avena —la chica asintió complacida e Itachi apretó los labios para no reírse. Sasuke seguía pidiendo lo mismo de siempre.

 

—¡Enseguida! Ahm… —la chica le miraba con el rotulador en la mano—. ¿Uchiha…?

 

Itachi apreció su valentía. Y la premió asintiendo sin dar más detalles.

 

—Ponle caramelo —añadió.

 

Y ella se detuvo a medio escribir. Parpadeó. Pero pronto recobró la compostura y sonrió.

 

Unos minutos más tarde la misma chica le llamó para entregarle la bebida. Nunca le preguntó si lo quería para llevar, simplemente lo preparó así. Itachi no se quejó.

 

—¿Te has acordado de echarle caramelo? —bromeó.

 

Y ella asintió, algo sonrojada.

 

—Sí, señor Uchiha —sonrió—. De hecho… le he puesto doble de caramelo —susurró.

 

E Itachi no pudo evitar reírse.

 

—¿Me has puesto su ración de regalo?

 

Ella se cubrió la boca pero asintió.

 

—Nunca creí que podría echarle algo dulce a su batido así que… Pero mantenlo en secreto o tendré problemas con el encargado —dijo, en voz baja.

 

—Ni una palabra —prometió—. Mi hermanito no sabe disfrutar de un buen café —reprochó.

 

La chica sonrió, sintiéndose halagada, pero negó con la cabeza.

 

—Es un chico muy paciente —dijo—. Nunca me da prisas ni nada.

 

—Pero tiene un gusto muy pobre.

 

Ella volvió a reír.

 

—Debe ser el único que pide un batido de café con leche de avena —y cuando ella le miró con la ceja alzada—, _sin nada más_ —terminó, elevando su vaso desechable.

 

La chica se encogió de hombros.

 

—En realidad no. Últimamente hay una chica que viene todos los días y que pide exactamente lo mismo.

 

 _Qué fácil_.

 

Itachi alzó una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa.

 

—Tienes a dos clientes con mal gusto, entonces —bromeó.

 

Y cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que tenía a otro cliente esperando para pedir Itachi se dio media vuelta y se fue.

 

 _Todos los días_. La acosadora de Sasuke era persistente. Por lo menos aquello podía reconocérselo.

 

Se paseó por la calle principal mientras bebía, observando todo con detalle. Entró en la librería y también en la tienda de música. En ambos lugares habían visto a la acosadora de Sasuke también. Siempre compraba lo mismo que él, o miraba lo mismo que él. Era como si… dedicase su tiempo libre a revivir el día de Sasuke.

 

Y cuando llegó a la calle de Sasuke allí estaba ella. Frente al bloque de pisos de Sasuke; agachada frente a las jaulas de la basura, rebuscando en una bolsa: _la bolsa de la basura de Sasuke_. Ugh.

 

Itachi pasó de largo, aminorando pasos al pasar por detrás de ella. Ella le miró de reojo, fingiendo estar buscando algo que habría tirado por error, él la observó: era tal y cómo Sasuke la había descrito. Cabello encendido y expresión obsesiva.

 

—Buenas tardes —dijo, seco.

 

Y antes de que su visión periférica la perdiese se dio cuenta de cómo ella se quedaba petrificada al darse cuenta de su gran parecido con Sasuke. La misión había sido un éxito.

 

Subió las escaleras exteriores del bloque para poder observarla de lejos y supo que ella seguía observándole, también, cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de Sasuke y llamó al timbre.

 

 

*

 

 

La sala de conciertos estaba llena. Llena de verdad. Las entradas estaban agotadas desde hacía días, y no era más que un pequeño concierto en un local mediocre. Ni siquiera formaba parte de la gira, la de verdad, la que comenzaría en un par de meses y le arrebataría la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke de forma regular hasta que terminase.

 

Itachi se mantuvo al margen, observando atentamente desde su posición contra la pared del fondo de la sala. Desde allí podía ver con total claridad las expresiones de Sasuke y Naruto sobre el escenario. Suficiente.

 

Naruto parecía brillar bajo los focos, su sonrisa radiante. Pero aquella sonrisa de artista no podía engañar a Itachi. Conocía demasiado bien a aquel chico —porque se negaba a llamarle hombre aún— como para dejarse engañar. Naruto miraba a Sasuke de reojo de vez en cuando, y en el fondo de su mirada Itachi pudo leer el dolor. Naruto aún estaba dolido. Porque sabía que Sasuke le escondía algo.

 

Suspiró resignado. Ya se lo había advertido a Sasuke. Pero no había habido manera.

 

Y miró a Sasuke. Sus uñas pintadas de negro, sus ojos delineados, una gargantilla de cuero rodeando su cuello. No le cabía duda de por qué todas las muchachas del público gritaban histéricas cada vez que Sasuke hacía _cualquier cosa_.

 

La iluminación se atenuó un poco y Naruto se acercó hacia Sasuke. Sasuke se apoyó contra él. Y Naruto se inclinó hacia su oído cuando cantó las siguientes frases. Los alaridos del público subieron a otro nivel. E Itachi, estupefacto, tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de golpearse la cara con la mano. Naruto estaba siendo _tan obvio_ y el público no sabía verlo.

 

Pero lo importante estaba en otra parte. Así que, mientras todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos, Itachi fijó su mirada en una cabellera roja. Podía ver su perfil desde allí. Suficiente.

 

La expresión de la chica era… interesante. No sentía ningún tipo de placer especial por ver a Sasuke y Naruto tener su pequeño momento de _fan-service_ pero tampoco trataba de desintegrar a Naruto con la mirada, simplemente, para ella, lo único que existía en aquellos momentos era Sasuke. No veía a nadie más. Y su expresión era… era una expresión de sumo placer. Casi parecía que estaba teniendo una experiencia sexual. Itachi parpadeó. Y cuando Sasuke comenzó su solo de guitarra no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la realidad. Sí, aquella chica estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

 

Itachi suspiró cansado. Si Sasuke fuese menos cabezota aquello se arreglaría fácilmente. Si estuviese dispuesto a hablar con la policía Itachi podría reunir vídeos, fotografías y evidencias suficientes como para demostrar que aquella _fan_ de Sasuke estaba cometiendo un delito. Y si, por contra, estuviese dispuesto a contárselo a Naruto… el problema se acabaría en un santiamén. Aunque probablemente aquello llevaría su relación a un nuevo terreno al que Sasuke, aunque jamás lo reconocería, tenía miedo de ir. De lo contrario —Itachi estaba seguro— Naruto, impulsivo y entusiasta como era, ya habría puesto fecha para la boda.

 

Cuando el solo de Sasuke terminó la chica se dejó caer sobre la barandilla metálica que separaba la primera fila del escenario. E Itachi se permitió el capricho de poner los ojos en blanco.

 

 

*

 

 

Aquella noche Sasuke volvía tarde a casa. El cielo ya estaba negro y algunas estrellas parpadeaban tímidas en él.

 

Itachi le seguía por las calles mal iluminadas de su barrio, a una distancia prudencial. Sasuke no tenía que saber que él estaba allí, o el plan se iría a pique.

 

Sasuke avanzaba aparentando normalidad, pero el dolor era visible para Itachi: caminaba más despacio de lo normal, aunque Sasuke se forzaba a reprimir el puchero no podía evitar que su labio inferior sobresaliese un poco más de lo habitual, su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo en lugar de en el frente, sus hombros lucían caídos.

 

 _Perdóname, Sasuke_. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto no fuese un bocazas, como lo era siempre, y terminase redirigiendo el dolor de Sasuke hacia él… convertido en ira.

 

Estaban ya muy cerca del bloque de pisos de Sasuke. _Ánimo, Sasuke. Sólo un poco más_.

 

Y enseguida la vio. Sasuke también la vio. Y apresuró sus pasos, tratando de pasarla de largo, fingiendo que no la había visto. Pero ella era rápida y Sasuke, aquel día, no tanto. Itachi frunció las cejas. No había calculado bien el nivel de dolor al que sometería a Sasuke con su estrategia. _Oh, Sasuke, perdóname. Perdóname._

 

Itachi pasó a la acción. Abrió el maletín y sacó su botellín de agua. Hacía muchos años que no practicaba béisbol—pero dicen que todo lo que se aprende queda, en alguna parte de ti. Así que se preparó y lanzó el botellín con toda la fuerza que tenía en la actualidad contra la jaula de las bolsas de basura. El botellín de plástico explotó, y causó un gran estruendo. La acosadora de Sasuke dio un bote. Sasuke se estremeció, miró hacia atrás un instante, y se apresuró escaleras arriba. Ella se sostenía el corazón con la mano, escondida —si es que aquello era un escondite—, aún, tras la jaula, y se alzó poco a poco. Miró hacia las escaleras, pero Sasuke ya estaba demasiado lejos. Itachi la vio dudar. Pero cuando miró hacia arriba, hacia la puerta de Sasuke, Naruto estaba allí en pie, gesticulando ferozmente hacia la calle, seguramente también asustado por el ruido de la pequeña explosión del botellín, acercando sus brazos tendidos hacia los hombros de Sasuke, para acercarle hacia él como un perro a la defensiva. Desde allí no podía ver sus expresiones, estaban demasiado lejos, pero, a juzgar por la no-reacción de Sasuke, Sasuke estaba aún procesando el hecho de que Naruto le hubiese estado esperando en la puerta de su piso, con una bolsa de bebidas y una caja de pizza—después de marcharse antes que él del estudio… por primera vez.

 

La chica se mordió las uñas molesta cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se le había escapado aquella noche. Y, a regañadientes, se dio la vuelta para volver hacia la estación. Avanzó despacio, con cautela, prestando especial atención a las farolas y las esquinas. Itachi reprimió la sonrisa. Recuperó su maletín y abandonó su escondrijo. Avanzó con pasos seguros por el centro de la calle, como si viniese de la estación, con prisa. Y se detuvo frente a ella, mirando hacia el bloque de pisos, justo en el instante en el que Naruto y Sasuke —tras su larga discusión— se metían en el piso. Agradeció mentalmente que ambos fuesen tan predecibles y suspiró teatralmente.

 

—Si Naruto se queda a pasar la noche… entonces será mejor que me vaya —se quejó, gruñón.

 

Ella le miraba anonadada. Petrificada.

 

E Itachi bajó la mirada y se fijó en ella, con sorpresa.

 

—Oh. Perdona —desvió la mirada, avergonzado—. No te había visto.

 

Ella recogió su cabello tras su oreja y le miró con una sonrisa tímida.

 

—Perdona la descortesía pero… ¿eres familia de Sasuke?

 

Itachi alzó una ceja.

 

—Soy su hermano.

 

Los ojos de ella brillaron llenos de satisfacción.

 

—¿Puedo preguntar quién eres tú?

 

Ella sonrió y se arregló el cuello de la camisa.

 

—Lo siento, que maleducada —dijo, con una sonrisa coqueta—. Me llamo Karin, soy una buena amiga de Sasuke.

 

Itachi asintió.

 

—¿Entonces eres amiga de Naruto también?

 

Ella se quedó muda un instante pero enseguida reaccionó.

 

—Bueno, sí, un poco.

 

Itachi asintió.

 

—Qué raro. Nunca me ha hablado de ti.

 

Ella parpadeó, confundida.

 

—¿Conoces mucho a Naruto?

 

Itachi rió.

 

—¡Pues claro! Esos dos son uña y carne desde que eran unos renacuajos —rió—. Por eso me ha sorprendido que Naruto nunca me haya hablado de ti. Sasuke es más reservado, no suele contarme mucho sobre sus amigos pero Naruto no se calla nada.

 

Ella asintió levemente, algo apurada.

 

—En fin —suspiró—. Venía a hablar con Sasuke sobre algo importante pero tendrá que ser otro día —se lamentó—. Si Naruto va a pasar la noche con él…

 

Y se dio media vuelta, para volver hacia la estación.

 

—Buenas noches, Karin.

 

No dio más que un paso cuando ella le detuvo.

 

—¡Espera!

 

—¿Hm?

 

—Yo… yo también voy hacia la estación.

 

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

 

Y esperó a que ella se colocase a su lado antes de seguir avanzando.

 

—Ahm… ¿a qué te refieres con que si Naruto pasa la noche en el piso de Sasuke no puedes hablar con él?

 

Itachi alzó ambas cejas, con sorpresa. Luego las frunció. Y carraspeó, algo avergonzado.

 

—Bueno, ya sabes, nadie se siente cómodo compartiendo una cena con dos tortolitos. Menos si no son capaces de mantener las manos dónde puedas verlas. Ya me entiendes.

 

El shock plasmado en su rostro fue tan satisfactorio que Itachi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír.

 

—¿Ellos dos están…?

 

—¿No te lo habían dicho? Creía que todos sus amigos lo sabían.

 

Y la miró apenado.

 

 

*

 

 

—Jódete, Itachi.

 

Itachi enarcó una ceja.

 

—¿Esa es manera de hablarle al _adorado_ hermano mayor de tu _querido_ Sasuke?

 

Naruto se revolvió el pelo con fuerza y gruñó _literalmente_ , como un perro, mientras le clavaba su peor mirada. Nada que pudiese asustar a Itachi, desde luego.

 

Naruto se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cafetería, sorbiendo su bebida con furia. Hasta que ya no quedaba nada por sorber y no le quedó más remedio que mirar al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él y enfrentrarle apropiadamente.

 

—¿Sabes la de horas — _horas_ — que me pasé la otra noche tratando de reconciliarme con Sasuke? —acusó—. Y todo por tu culpa —se quejó, petulante.

 

Itachi sorbió un trago de batido de café con caramelo.

 

—No sé de qué me hablas.

 

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exasperado.

 

—¿Cómo que no sabes de qué te hablo, imbécil? ¡Tú me mandaste el puto mensaje! Y por tu culpa Sasuke se cabreó un montón. Y cuando digo un montón es _un-mon-tón._ De hecho creo que aún está algo molesto —se lamentó, dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

 

—La culpa es tuya. Por no entender a Sasuke.

 

La mirada asesina de Naruto era entrañable.

 

—¡En serio, Itachi! ¿Se puede saber qué cojones fue eso? ¡Si hubiese sabido que Sasuke se enfadaría tanto no te habría hecho caso!

 

Itachi meneó la cabeza levemente, fingiendo desaprobación, burla. Funcionó. Con Naruto era siempre _tan_ fácil.

 

Naruto arrugó la boca, clavó el codo sobre la mesa y hundió su mejilla en él, sus ojos perdiéndose en el exterior, evadiéndole.

 

—¿Entonces no hubo beso de reconciliación?

 

—¡¿QUÉ!?

 

Naruto se puso en pie de un salto. Su rostro descompuesto. Y entonces todo él se tiñó de rojo.

 

Itachi cubrió su boca con la mano, para disimular. Pero era inevitable: Naruto oyó la risilla.

 

— _MecagonlaputaItachi--!_

 

Sus dos puños estrellándose sobre la mesa. Su silla chirriando cuando volvió a sentarse un segundo después. Varias cabezas girándose hacia ellos.

 

—¡Eres un puto cabrón!

 

—¿Este es el lenguaje que usas para cortejar a Sasuke? —se burló. Porque era inevitable.

 

Y Naruto apretó los dientes, como el perro que era, para no ladrar.

 

—Ahora cálmate y responde a mis preguntas —exigió.

 

Y sabía que si Naruto no había arremetido contra él aún era sólo porque era el hermano de Sasuke.

 

—¡Vete a la putísima mierda, Itachi! ¿De qué vas? —amenazó.

 

Itachi tomó un relajado sorbo de su bebida. Y entonces la depositó sobre la mesa. Con suerte Naruto no la haría volar por los aires de un puñetazo.

 

—¿Cómo está Sasuke?

 

Los niveles de ira de Naruto apaciguándose al instante.

 

—¿Cómo que cómo está? ¿Es que le pasa algo?

 

Itachi estiró el brazo hacia él, directo a su frente y la golpeó con los dedos.

 

—¡Au! —las manos de Naruto cubriéndola al acto.

 

—¿Recuerdas el otro día, cuando Sasuke vino a pasar la noche a mi piso? Le estuviste llamando como un loco durante horas.

 

Naruto tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzado.

 

—Como un acosador —se permitió Itachi, a modo de pequeña venganza.

 

Y el sonrojo de Naruto se avivó.

 

—Sí —musitó—. Claro que me acuerdo.

 

—¿Has vuelto a verle como aquel día?

 

Naruto se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y colocó los brazos tras su nuca, pensativo.

 

—Hmmmm-- creo que no. No como aquel día.

 

Itachi asintió.

 

—Pero —y se detuvo.

 

—¿Pero?

 

—Está algo distante. Y en los ensayos parece algo ausente. No sé. El mánager le elogia igual que siempre; ya sabes que le mola esa imagen de persona distante inalcanzable que tiene. No sé, mierdas —Itachi asintió—. Y tanto Sakura como Sai no han notado nada extraño. Así que no sé. ¿Quizás soy yo?

 

Itachi le observó en calma y se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Ver la mirada incómoda de Naruto mirándole de vuelta, sentir el movimiento incesante de su pie bajo la mesa… era gratificante.

 

_Te estoy dando a mi hermano, pequeño imbécil. Sufre un poco. Te lo mereces._

 

—Sé lo que tienes que hacer si quieres que Sasuke deje de estar distante contigo.

 

La mirada de Naruto se volvió tan azul, tan esperanzada… que casi daba risa.

 

—¡¿Qué!? —le apresuró.

 

Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Escúchame bien, Naruto. Porque sólo lo diré una vez.

 

Naruto asintió con fervor.

 

—Mañana, en el momento en el que Sai y Sakura terminen el ensayo y os dejen solos —Naruto se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirándole con insistencia, como si, con ello, pudiese apresurarle a hablar más deprisa—, quiero que te sientes junto a Sasuke.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? —Naruto entrecerró los ojos, con un marcado puchero de descrédito.

 

Itachi elevó la comisura del labio.

 

—No, eso es sólo el principio.

 

Naruto se irguió en su silla.

 

—¿Y? —insistió.

 

Itachi recuperó su bebida y tomó un deliberado y lento sorbo. Se tomó su tiempo tragando, también. El pie de Naruto no podía moverse más frenético bajo la mesa. Era, _casi_ , enternecedor.

 

—Te sentarás con él y le preguntarás cómo está.

 

Naruto asintió. El alma parecía estar a punto de escapársele por los ojos. Tanta intensidad… y no servía para nada. Definitivamente aún no era más que un muchacho—le quedaba mucho camino para convertirse en hombre.

 

—Sasuke será elusivo. Insiste. No importa cuanto se enfade o cuanto trate de darte evasivas. Insiste. Insiste hasta que logres llenarle los ojos de lágrimas. Sólo cuando le presiones hasta llevarle a ese punto lograrás que se sincere.

 

El rostro de Naruto se aserenó. Parpadeó. Y tardó un poco en responder.

 

—¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo, Itachi? ¿¡Quieres que le haga llorar?!

 

—No —sentenció—. Te detendrás justo antes. No te atrevas a hacerle derramar una sola lágrima. O lo sabré.

 

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y Naruto retrocedió.

 

—Lo sabré y lo pagarás caro. Acuérdate de la última vez —amenazó.

 

Naruto tragó. Con fuerza. Y asintió levemente, temeroso. Aún temeroso. Después de más de diez años. Era para reírse.

 

—Naruto escúchame atentamente.

 

—Sí —musitó.

 

—Cuando Sasuke haya bajado todas sus defensas le quitarás la guitarra de las manos.

 

Naruto arrugó una ceja, con sorpresa, incertidumbre.

 

—Y entonces volverás a sentarte muy cerca de él. Y le besarás.

 

Naruto parpadeó. Volvió a parpadear. Y entonces un subido sonrojo se apoderó de él.

 

—… ¿qu--

 

—Ya me has oído. No voy a repetirlo.

 

—Pero… ¿por--

 

Naruto se revolvió el cabello.

 

—¿En… en la bo-

 

Itachi suspiró.

 

—Sí, Naruto. Un beso _de verdad_.

 

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

 

—Hazlo.

 

—Me va a matar —gimoteó.

 

E Itachi se puso en pie.

 

—Mira que llegas a ser estúpido.

 

Naruto le miró, con aquella mirada de incomprensión que tenía de crío.

 

E Itachi no pudo evitarlo, volvió a golpearle la frente con los dedos, con fuerza.

 

—Sasuke lleva mucho tiempo deseando que lo hagas de una maldita vez —espetó.

 

Y se fue de la cafetería.

 

Naruto le ponía furioso.

 

 

*

 

 

Dos días más tarde volvió al barrio de Sasuke. Aquel día había logrado despejar su agenda a partir de la hora de comer así que el taxi le dejó en la estación muy temprano, lo suficiente como para que, desde la cafetería junto a la estación, pudiese ver a Karin salir del interior de la misma a eso de las tres de la tarde, mientras se comía una caracola de chocolate.

 

Karin se dirigió a la cafetería en la que Sasuke compraba su café, al otro lado de la calle. Y se sentó en una de las mesas a esperar. Así pues, ella se aseguraba de llegar antes que Sasuke, por si acaso. Itachi la observó paciente. Aún quedaban un par de horas hasta la llegada de Sasuke. ¿Qué hacía ella mientras tanto?

 

Una hora y dos caracolas más tarde Itachi decidió pasar a la acción. Estaba claro que Karin lo único que hacía era esperar—esperar hasta que Sasuke llegaba y seguirle. Qué poco original. Pero así era mejor. Lo haría todo más fácil. Itachi salió de la cafetería y se aseguró de colocarse en el rango de visión de Karin. Entonces sacó el móvil del bolsillo, aprisa, como si alguien le estuviese llamando. Y fingió responder la llamada. Cuando colgó la ficticia llamada fingió frustración y molestia, y miró a su alrededor, como si buscase _algo_. Buscaba un banco. Sólo que ya sabía dónde encontrarlo.

 

No pasaron más de quince minutos hasta que una _muy sorprendida_ Karin se acercó cautelosa al banco en el que Itachi estaba sentado. Itachi tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Era tan predecible que daba pena. Casi tanto como Naruto.

 

—¿Uchi-ha? —preguntó una voz tímida.

 

Itachi alzó la vista y apagó la pantalla del móvil. Despacio, se puso en pie.

 

— _¡Oh!_ Que sorpresa-- —fingió dudar—. ¿Karin te llamabas?

 

Ella sonrió radiante. Tan complacida. Por ser recordada por el hermano de su ídolo.

 

—¡Sí! —exclamó y luego, luego fingió curiosidad, y timidez—. Creo que nunca me dijiste tu nombre…

 

—Itachi.

 

—Itachi- _san_ —aventuró ella.

 

Itachi forzó su mejor sonrisa de negocios y se sentó de nuevo. Ofreciendo, con un gesto de la mano, la posibilidad de compartir el banco. Karin no se lo pensó dos veces.

 

—Itachi-san —comenzó—, ¿has venido a ver a Sasuke?

 

Itachi asintió y miró la hora que era, falsamente ansioso.

 

—Pero parece que el ensayo se ha alargado hoy. Así que me toca esperar —se quejó, sin ocultar la molestia.

 

Ella pareció deshincharse. Se miró las manos un tiempo y entonces volvió a atacar con una sonrisa.

 

—Últimamente siempre vuelve muy tarde a casa. A veces creo que incluso pasa la noche en el estudio.

 

Se hubiese reído ante su descaro, si no fuese porque el hecho de que supiese a qué horas volvía Sasuke (y si volvía o no) era escalofriante.

 

—Eso creo —dijo, neutro—. Pero es normal. La gira empieza en breve, están muy ocupados.

 

Ella sonrió, con un asentimiento.

 

—Además —añadió, disfrutando cada segundo—, está Naruto.

 

Karin le miró estupefacta unos momentos. Pero pronto trató de recuperar su sonrisa.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

Itachi la miró, extrañado, sorprendido.

 

—¿Creí que te lo dije la última vez?

 

—Ah, sí —aceptó ella desdeñosa—. Siendo mejores amigos es normal que estén siempre juntos y que duerman en casa del otro a veces.

 

—Más que mejores amigos —rió Itachi, cómplice.

 

Ella se quedó helada.

 

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que logró decir.

 

Itachi apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo del banco, mirándola en silencio.

 

—Creía que ya lo sabías —insistió—. Esos dos están juntos día _y noche_.

 

Ella hizo una mueca. E Itachi decidió pasar a la fase final.

 

Desbloqueó la pantalla de su móvil y abrió el chat con Sakura. Los ojos de Karin miraban de reojo, con gran interés. Itachi abrió la última foto que Sakura le había mandado y se la mostró.

 

—Creí que nos la habían mandado a _todos_ —enfatizó.

 

Karin parpadeó repetidas veces. Se recolocó las gafas. Y el disgusto cobró vida en su rostro. Desengaño, decepción. Abatimiento.

 

—Ellos… —murmuró—. Ellos dos…

 

Itachi alzó una ceja y volvió a mirar la foto. La foto que le pidió a Sakura y Sai que sacasen a escondidas, en el momento en el que el muy crédulo de Naruto hizo tal y como Itachi aconsejó: y, tras el ensayo, besó a Sasuke. No era una gran foto, dadas las circunstancias bajo las que Sakura la había sacado, pero el beso era innegable, _y_ la posesividad en las manos de Naruto evidente. Si les conocías bien podías ver en el lenguaje corporal de Sasuke, también, la sorpresa… y la dicha. Pero eso Karin no podría percibirlo jamás. No importaba. La foto había cumplido con su función de todos modos.

 

—¿Estás segura de que eres amiga suya? —acusó Itachi, algo molesto.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Todos sus amigos saben que _son pareja_ —acusó.

 

Karin se puso en pie de súbito. A duras penas podía mantener su expresión neutral. No le miró cuando se despidió.

 

—Es… tarde —dijo, seca—. Tengo que irme. Gracias por la charla, Itachi-san.

 

—Espera, Karin —insistió, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Vives por aquí cerca, no? Te acompaño a casa. No tengo nada que hacer hasta que Sasuke termine el ensayo de todos modos. Debería pedirle una copia de la llave —se lamentó.

 

Y ella entró en pánico.

 

—Ah, no, yo… es que--

 

Le temblaban las manos.

 

—Tengo que ir a otro sitio. En… en tren.

 

Y salió corriendo hacia la estación.

 

Itachi se sentó en el banco de nuevo. Y cuando la perdió de vista suspiró y miró hacia arriba. El cielo estaba de un azul muy bonito. Era un buen día.

 

Sí, definitivamente, era un buen día.

 

Mañana sólo le quedaría entrar en las redes sociales y asegurarse de que nadie creía a la fan loca que aseguraba que los dos miembros más populares de _Konoha Ninja_ eran pareja. Pan comido.

 

Se puso en pie, recuperó ambos maletín y abrigo y se encaminó hacia la estación. Ni siquiera tuvo que alzar el brazo, una sola mirada y un taxi se detuvo para él.

 

Un buen día, sin duda.

 

El paisaje pasaba al otro lado de la ventanilla, monótono, agradable. Sasuke vivía en un barrio que calmaba el espíritu. Itachi, en la privacidad del taxi, se permitió una sonrisa.

 

Y entonces desbloqueó la pantalla del móvil y abrió el chat con Sakura. Al fin y al cabo les debía, a ella y a Sai, una cena lujosa y un par de explicaciones.

 

 

 

_**fin** _


End file.
